You and Me
by sterlingmaxwell
Summary: Running away from her problems was never the plan. But she couldn't stay there anymore. So she left with Alex in tow. They run to her uncles hospital on the east coast to get their fresh start only to meet up Derek's ex best friend. Marcus Sloan. But then they get called back 4 years later for a case. Surprises ensure. MerMark
1. You and Me - Chapter 1

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 1**

"Pick me, choose me, love me." I said in desperation as a last attempt to win back Derek. Derek my boss. Derek the man I love. Derek the man with a wife. "She's my wife." That's all I hear. And I know, that the moment she walked through those doors on a rainy night that she had won my, **no** her Derek back. So without hearing the rest of his speech I walk out of the door holding on to the last of my dignity and pride. With tears building up in my eyes I run to the nearest on-call room, lock the door and let everything out. The pain of hearing him choose her over me, the anger of him keeping his wife a secret, the humiliation I feel for even offering him a second chance. All of it, if felt like hours before I finally got my shit together, but when I did, I knew I had to go. To get a fresh start, to leave everything else behind and hopefully never return to it. To move on. I needed to. I **wanted** to. There was nothing really left here for me anyway, Christina, George and Izzie where on Derek's side, and Alex had his own things to deal with, and so did my Mum and Dad (Richard, actually my stepdad), even my fellow dirty mistress left becauses he couldn't bear to see them together anymore. So with my mind made up I made my way to my Fathers office to ask him if I could get transferred to another hospital, hopefully on the east coast, where it's sunny and warm and far away from Seattle. "Are you sure about this Meredith?" My mother, who was already with my Dad in his office asked me. "I need and want this Mum." That's all I had to say and I knew she would understand, and she did. So did my Dad, he was reluctant at first saying that he could just fire Derek, but I knew I couldn't let that happen. He was one of the best neuro surgeons in the world, losing him would be fatal to the hospital. So with everything sorted out with them my Mum rang her only brother who was on the west coast to see if I could transfer to his hospital and luckily he agreed without hesitation. After telling them I would see them for a going away dinner tonight, I went to go find Alex. My only friend after all this shit has gone down with Derek and Addison. Telling him would be one of the hardest things to do, we where suppose to be in this together and I was leaving him behind. I caught him at the nurse desk, where all the interns, Derek, Burke, Bailey and Addison were. "Alex can I talk to you?" I quietly muttered to him. "Sure Mer. What did you need?" He asked me while we walked away from all the onlookers. "I'm leaving." I said without looking him in the eyes. "Okay, I'll see you back at home." He replied. "No I mean I'm leaving for good, going somewhere else. I've already talked with my parents and sorted out the transfer details. And I know we were suppose to be in this together, but I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry." I couldn't look at him. I feared I would only see disappointment and anger. "Hey Mere, Mere look at me. It's okay. I know things are hard and I get why you want to leave as well. Seeing Danny and Izzie together hurt me as well. So I'm -," "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've been worrying about myself so much that I haven't noticed your problems and I keep telling you mine and not asking about you. I'm sorry." I said in embarrassment that I've only been worrying about myself and my problems. "No Meredith it's fine we both have our own problems. It's fine. But what I was going to say is that I'm coming with you." He said with a grin on his face. "I can't ask you to do that Alex." I looked at him astonished. "Your right you can't. I already told you. I have really nothing here anyway, a fresh starts sounds good." I had happy tears in my eyes. "Are you sure?" All he did was nod and if it was possible his grin got even bigger. "Okay, lets go tell my Dad." I said as I grabbed his arm and started walking towards his office.


	2. You and Me - Chapter 2

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 2**

"Alex come on we're here." I shoke Alex to wake him up. We had just arrived in New Jersey, where we would start our new life. Away from McBastard, Satan and their loyal followers, who said they were our friends. Away from our problems. Away from our past. I breathed in the cold air of the New Jersey night, as I slowly walked down the steps of our plane. I could see the bright lights of the city, shining different colours. Quietly side by side, we made our way inside of the airport to collect our bags. Inside, it looked like there was a small mall. Everything was there, a jewellery shop, clothing stores, food stores, even a massaging area. "Lets go check into our hotel." Alex said, it was only 30 minutes away from the airport and 5 away from where we would continue doing our residency, under my uncle. So quickly we found our bags, went and got a taxi, loaded everything into the back of the car and hoped into our seats, and headed off to where we would be staying until we found a apartment for us to share.

The city was beautiful, everywhere I looked there were people walking around, something you wouldn't see as much in Seattle because of the constant rain. The lights seemed more brighter here as well, with different colours and hues. But the best part of the city was that nobody knew me, I wasn't Meredith Grey, daughter of Ellis Grey and step-daughter of Richard Webber, or dark and twisty Meredith, or even the slutty intern that stole someone else's husband even though I didn't know he was married. I was just Meredith. Meredith the new resident at Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, Meredith, the person who had moved from Seattle to New Jersey. I was just Meredith, and I couldn't have been anymore happy about then I aalready was.

Finally we had arrived at our destination. Alex, ever the gentleman paid for our taxi far, and grabbed our bags. We walked into our new home for the next week or two, the Westin Jersey City Newport hotel. As soon as you walked in you could tell that it was a place where people would go only if they could afford it. Which lucky enough, we could. Quickly I walk over to the front desk, grab our keys to our room, 235, and walk back to Alex who is now standing right beside the elevator waiting for me to join him and our bags. Once I'm there we hop into the elevator and go to our room on the 5th floor. "Here Mer, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Alex says handing placing my bags by my bed once we are inside our room. "Thanks Alex. Yeah I'll see you in the morning, have a good sleep." I say back to him. "Mhhhmm," he mumbles back. Once he's left for his room I quickly unpack my suitcases, go to the bathroom, put on my pyjamas, go toilet, undo and brush my hair, brush my teeth and go to bed, excited for the coming days.


	3. You and Me - Chapter 3

We had been in New Jersey for three days now, I had numerous calls, and messages from my parents, however I didn't feel up to talking to them. I felt I had disappointed them in a way and in turn that disappoints me. Me and Alex officially start back up at work this afternoon. I'm excited, yet very anxious and I can feel excitement radiating off Alex as well. The distinctive sound of a phone breaks me out of my thoughts. When I see it's my parents calling I know I can no longer keep putting them off.

"Hello?" I quietly answer, knowing that Alex is still asleep next door.

"Meredith? Why haven't you been answering our calls? Are you okay? When do you start work? Has Alex been treating you right?" Mum and Dad were throwing questions at me so fast I was surprised they could still breath. But I guess that's what you get when you don't answer the phone. "Yes it's me, I just didn't feel up to it sorry, I'm fine now, we start work this afternoon at 2:00 P.M, and yes Dad Alex is treating me fine. We are both fine. I promise." I replied to each of their questions as fast as I could to get them to calm down. Silence. "We just want to make sure your fine Mere. You know I could still fire Derek if it means you come back." My Dad was very adamant in getting me to come back. "I know, I know. You can't fire him Dad, he's one of the best out there, anyway I really do think that this will be good for me, and Alex. I miss you both but I need this." I knew that they were sad that I had left, but they also knew that this was what was best for me at this time. "It will be good baby girl. We're here for whenever you want to come back. We love you Meredith. We have to go but make sure you pick up when we ring you next, okay?" And I knew they would be, whenever I needed to, I could go back and they would welcome me with open arms. "I will, I promise. I love you guys to. Bye Mum, bye Dad."

It was 12:45 when my conversation with my parents finished. I walked into the kitchen of our hotel room to see Alex all ready up and dressed. "Hey Mere, we have no food so do want to go out for breakfast, well really lunch?" A simile lights up my face at the thought of food. I was famished. Today was going to be good. This was going to be good, I couldn't wait.


	4. You and Me - Chapter 4

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 4**

Lunch was a blast. I hadn't felt that happy in weeks. It was nice to finally be able to properly catch up with Alex. He told me everything that went down with him and Izzy and once again I couldn't help but feel guilty for not realising that he was in pain too and I knew Alex could sense it as well. "Mere, you have to stop guilt tripping yourself like this. It isn't your fault that you didn't know what was going on with me, your world just got tipped upside down for awhile. So please, stop acting if what happened with me and Izzy was your fault, because it wasn't." His last line was almost like a plea and I knew I couldn't keep on going how I was, so I promised him I wouldn't. "I know Alex, so I promise you that I won't anymore." His face lit up with a small smile at what I had said. "Now come on, let's finish with all the serious talks and head back to the hotel we have 30 minutes before we have to head to work." He said holding up his phone to show me that it was already one-thirty p.m, before he started the small walk back to the hotel.

Looking up to the sign hanging above the doors, was a terrifying experience. I've only ever really been to one hospital in my life. Seattle Grace. Even though my uncle works here I never really came here. I was to caught up in being a rebellious teenager, rather than visiting my uncles work whenever I came for a visit. Turning, so I was facing Alex, I could tell he was a tiny bit nervous as well, although he was better at hiding it than I was. "We've got this." And like a mantra, he told me, "we've got this."

When I was a little girl and would go to the hospital with my mum or my dad, I would sit in the waiting area and soak up the atmosphere of the hospital. It was my heaven. The bustling people, the smell of the freshly sterilized rooms, the sound of someone speaking over an intercom. It all felt like a second home to me and standing on the side of the waiting room at this hospital I felt exactly how I did when I was a child. Safe.


	5. You and Me - Chapter 5

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 5**

After zoning out for a couple of minutes, I came back to and with Alex headed over to the receptionist to ask for them to point us in the direction of the surgical ward. "If you take the elevator to level three and take a left once you get off you'll find another receptionist. Then they'll show you where to go from there to find Doctor House." So, like he said we took the elevator to level three and started to head towards the desk. Before we even turned left, my uncle, House found us. "Mere?" He looked exactly the same as he did the last time I saw him eight months ago. "Hey Uncle H." I said enveloping him in a hug. "It's good to see you again Mere." Nodding into his chest, I squeezed him once more before letting him go. "This is Alex, hopefully Dad told you about him as well." A small smile graced his face, one that I knew people hardly ever saw. "Yeah, yeah he did. Come with me, we can go talk in my office and then we'll set you two up." Before he even finished talking, he had started limping back to his office. "I still can't believe that your Uncle is House." Alex had an astonished look on his face. Chuckling I said, "I know."

House's office was exactly like I expected. Pristine and assembled. Everything was tidily organised and stacked. His black lazy boy was still sitting in the right corner with a lamp hanging over it and the two bookshelves sitting across from it. Going and sitting behind his desk, he pointed to the two chairs sitting in front of it for us. "You know I could go up there and beat him with my cane for you Mere." Blushing I stuttered out a reply, "Bu-but...wha...what?" It was bad enough that I was always being talked about at Seattle Grace, but to deal with it here? I just wasn't ready. Sensing my discomfort Alex stepped in, "I was wondering what we would be doing today sir?" Taking the hint, the conversation steered away from me and my past love life and onto what was going to be happening.

We spent another twenty minutes in his office before, before he called in Cuddy telling her to show us where to go even though she was technically his boss. But House didn't really care, as normal. After a quick goodbye, we were gone. It was a quiet and peaceful walk to the interns' lounge, taking in everything that this hospital had to offer. Cuddy showed us where both our lockers where and our scrubs. "Thank you." She smiled before she walked away. Looking at Alex, I smiled. I was happy.

Our shift was coming to an end. We had ten more minutes before we could head home. I was drained from all the running around I had to do, but it felt good to be put to work. I was standing at the nurses' desk, introducing myself. "Hi, my name is Meredith." The man and women both smiled and introduced themselves as well. "I'm Lily and this is Jake. Nice to meet you, Meredith." After conversing for a few more minutes, I looked at my watch and realised that I could leave. After saying goodbye I was spinning around and walking back towards the locker room when I bumped into someone. Standing in front of me was the last person I ever expected to see again. I could tell that my face was probably screwed up in confusion when I asked, "Mark?"


	6. You and Me - Chapter 6

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 6**

"Mark?" What the hell was he doing here? I left Seattle to get away from all my problems and I end up running into him of _all_ people? Like I said before, _what the hell?_ "Meredith?" He was looking at me, exactly how I think I was looking at him. Astonished. What do I do? Shake his hand? Hug him? I mean we were sort of friends, what with the whole dirty mistress thing that we had going on. No, instead I did the only logical thing I could think of in that moment, which now that I think about it, was actually pretty stupid. I spun and run.

Getting out to the front of the hospital, I found Alex standing by our rental car, looking at his phone. As I got closer he looked up with a smile on his face, that quickly changed to worry after seeing my appearance, which I am confident was very different at that moment. It was my first time running in a while. Maybe I should try that too since I'm starting anew and all. "Mere, you okay?" Pointing to the car, I managed to puff out, "car." Hopping in the driver side of the car, he put the key in the ignition and drove out of the hospital parking lot. He was silent, waiting for me to talk first, which I was incredibly grateful for, however, he was still looking at me like a worried Dad. Driving a little further, he pulled up to park less than ten minutes from the hospital. Turning towards Alex, I let out the one sentence I'd been dying to say as soon as I had seen him. "McSteamy is here."

Looking at me with wide eyes, as if I told him that House was going to let him lead his next surgery he fell back into his chair, hitting the steering wheel with his hands in the process. We just sat there for a couple of minutes, him trying to completely take this new fact in and me, well I was thinking about Mark. It was weird seeing him, because he was one of the reasons Derek and Addison broke up, only for him to chase Addison all the way to Seattle and then become my partner in crime. But it was good. When I saw him today, I wasn't scared or nervous about seeing him, I only really ran because I was embarrassed. Just like he was when he was waiting, sitting in the bar for Addison to turn up that night, even though we both knew she wouldn't. Today, when I walked into him, I wasn't scared, nervous, angry, anxious. I was happy. Really happy, and I have no idea why.

"Damn, Mark Sloan is here. In New Jersey. Mark Sloan is here. Damn. Sloan, he-", glancing at Alex, I couldn't help but slightly chuckle. "Yes Alex. Mark Sloan is here, in New Jersey and I don't think he plans on leaving anytime soon." Looking at me with that weird, worried face again, he asked if I was alright like he expected me to break down and cry. I wasn't surprised, it wouldn't be the first time that I did after what happened. "Yeah Alex, I'm okay. I feel fine. Happy even." He was still looking at me weirdly. "Mere, are you sure? Why did you come running out looking so messed up then?" Deciding to tease him a bit because of the last comment, I looked at him with a scowl, which he only replied with a "well?" Typical Alex. So I told him exactly why I came out like that. "I wasn't scared or nervous seeing him. Shocked, definitely. I was happy seeing him, really happy, but I have no idea why." He still had that look on his face, but now it was softer. "I only ran from when I bumped into him because I was embarrassed. He had the guts to set the rules in his relationship with Addison. He was the one that told her, that if she didn't turn up, he'd leave. I was embarrassed because I never had the strength to do that with Derek and I didn't want him to look at me with pity." The look was gone now, he only had understanding across his face. I knew he'd get it. He's been there for everything with this whole mess and I couldn't be any more grateful. "You should talk to him, Mere. Even though we've only known him for a short amount of time, he's always been there for you as well." Now that completely surprised me, but I didn't show it. It surprised me even more when I looked at him and told him with a slight smile on my face, "Yeah, I will." Maybe, just maybe I'd be alright.


	7. You and Me - Chapter 7

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 7**

It has now been three weeks since we had arrived in New Jersey and nearly the same amount of time since I had last seen Mark Sloan. After talking with Alex at the park, we went home and continued on with our lives, like we didn't just find out that Mark Sloan may be living in the same city as us. Work was good, Alex and I had gotten the chance to meet some of my uncle's surgery team and other doctors around the hospital. I was starting to feel comfortable here and I'm pretty sure Alex would say the same.

It was now six thirty in the morning, we had been given the night shift much to Alex's annoyance. I was walking through the corridor of one of the more empty wards, with my eyes locked on the clipboard in my hand, when all of a sudden I bumped into a wall. A really muscular, wall. Looking up, with my focus still a bit dazed, I was shocked to see the bright blue eyes that I had run away from the other day. Getting a better look at him compared to when I had sprinted away, I was able to really take in all his features. He still looked the same as when we were in Seattle, just more tired now and if you looked close enough, less confident. It was weird, it hurt to see him like that and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I knew what he was going through? Before I had any more time to really dwell on it he spoke, "Grey?" He sounded hesitant like I would scare easily, which wasn't surprising considering our last run in. "Hi, Mark." I don't know why, but I was shy all of a sudden and I don't think I was the only one. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in Seattle? Did everyone else come with you?" I knew this where it was going to lead to eventually and I had already told Alex that I was probably going to tell Mark, so why not do it today anyway. Quickly flicking my eyes towards the clock on the wall behind Mark's head, I saw that I only had five more minutes on my shift left and since I was going to tell him I wanted to be comfortable I asked him if he wanted to get a coffee. "Yeah, sure. I don't actually start for another hour and was going to get one soon anyway." Slightly smiling at him, I turned around and quietly said, "come on then."

Sitting down in the hospitals' cafe, it was quiet. There were only a few people scattered around the tables spread out in the large room, most of them being doctors or nurses. Waiting for our drinks I decided that it was now or never. "You still want answers to your questions?" With a silent nod from him, I carried on, telling him about everything that went all back in Seattle after he had left and even why I ran the other day. "...only me and Alex came here. We both needed a fresh start and this seemed like a great place." He was silent for a few more seconds, before opening up. "Well, I'm not going to say sorry to you because I know you don't want my pity." That made me smile, I was happy that I had listened to Alex and told him. "But I am happy you're here Grey. Even though we weren't close in Seattle, you were my partner in crime. I happy Karev followed you here as well. He's got ambition, I like that." That made my smile even bigger. "I'm happy that I'm here as well Sloan. It's good to have my fellow dirty mistress back as well." Chuckling, he thanked the waiter as he brought over our drinks. Sipping on our drinks we talked a bit more. He told me why he came here instead of going back to New York, he didn't want to be stuck in all those memories that he had made with his friends there and how much we were both enjoying working here at the moment. Our conversation went on for about fifteen minutes longer before he got paged, even though he didn't start work for another twenty-five minutes. After paying for both our coffees even though I insisted that I could pay my own, Mark asked me the last question I was ever expecting to hear from him. "Grey, I really liked this morning. Do you wan-, I mean would y-, dammit." He seemed almost...nervous. It was sort of cute. Blowing out a breath of air, he started again. "Grey, do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Shocked, I stood there for what of must have been longer than I thought because Mark started backing out. "I mean you don't have to. I know you just broke up with Derek and my whole mess with Addison. Like I totally get if you want to s-" Breaking out of my trance I looked up to him with what I was pretty sure was nervousness and also happiness and said the last thing I think he was expecting at that moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love to Sloan."


	8. You and Me - Chapter 8

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 8**

It was now three fifteen in the afternoon and the sun was shining through my curtains in my hotel room. After my coffee with Mark, I found Alex and we headed home, well as much of a home as a hotel room could be considered. Mark and I had decided that we'd get dinner on Saturday night, which was only two days away, where exactly I didn't know. He said he wanted to keep it a surprise and even though I didn't really like surprises, his face when he said it was just too damn cute to push for more. On the way back to our hotel, I filled Alex in on about what went on with Mark and also what he asked me. He was protective at first, saying how he's beat the shit out of Mark if he hurt me, but his more playful side didn't take long to reappear, cracking jokes about me and Mark.

Now it was almost three forty and my stomach started to grumble reminding me that I didn't actually eat anything since four in the morning. Getting up out of my bed I headed into the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the bench from Alex.

 _Hey Mere,_

 _Just popped out to grab some tea._

 _Should be back soon, oh, and check out the real-estate magazine._

 _I already circled some that I think might work._

 _Bout time we start looking for a home, don't ya think?_

Thanking whoever was up top for sending me Alex, I looked over to the other side of the bench to see the magazine with some red scribbles over the front of it. Opening up the magazine I flicked through it slowly looking at some of the ones that Alex had already circled. They were good, close enough to the hospital, pretty good looking condition, but they just didn't seem like they were the right ones. It wasn't until I reached the near end of the paper and saw a listing there. It just seemed right. It was a bit tattered on the outside, but once you opened the door, it just seemed perfect. All the imperfections on the outside just faded away. Hearing the door open I smiled when I saw the bags of Chinese food Alex was carrying. "Hey, thanks for getting tea." Smiling back at me Alex started pulling out the food. "Tis alright Mere." With the food out I pulled up the magazine to show Alex what I found. With a mouth half full, he squinted at it then said, "I didn't even see it before. It looks good. Do you wanna go check it out tomorrow since we both have the day off." Nodding my head, I replied eagerly. "Yeah. I'll give the agent a call afterwards."

Walking around the house, I knew it was the one I wanted. I just hope Alex agreed. "So what do you two think?" The real estate asked us. Waiting for his reply I urged Alex on. "I love it. I think it's pretty perfect. What do you think Mere?" Excited that he loved it as well, I replied, "I think it's pretty perfect as well. I could see us here. We gonna get it?" Nodding his head, we both looked at the agent. "So when can we move in?"

After talking a bit longer with the agent, they told us that we could move in as soon as we wanted to. The house was already pretty much fully furnished, we just needed to get a couch for the living room and a couple of beds for two of the five bedrooms in the two-story house. So excitedly, Alex and I looked over the papers and signed them, then went back to the hotel to sign out and move into our new house, our new **home**.


	9. You and Me - Chapter 9

**YOU AND ME - Chapter 9**

It was now early Saturday night and I was almost finished getting ready for my date with Mark. I had gotten off of work at about two in the afternoon. I was nervous and I'm pretty sure it was showing. What if this went wrong? What if I ended up getting hurt all over again. I was starting to freak out. "Mere, Mere, Mere. Calm down it's gonna be alright. You'll have a great time tonight and if you don't Sloan will have me to deal with." Alex had walked into my room in our new house just before I went into a full blown panic attack, making me slightly laugh with his finishing sentence. "You're right." I was going to continue talking but the doorbell rang and I started breathing heavily again. Chuckling Alex told me, "Meredith, everything will be alright. I'll go get the door and let him in alright and then you can come down after you've finished, okay?" Nodding my head at him, he walked out the door, before I remembered, "be nice alright?" All I got in return was his laughter. Damn.

Walking down the stairs five minutes later, I felt better, Alex's little pep talk worked pretty well. At the bottom of the staircase was just Mark, I saw Alex walk out of the room just before I started coming down. He looked amazing. He was wearing a tux and holy shit he was hot. He had his hair spiked up it in what I referred to as 'I just finishing having sex hair' and god damn did he make it work. Reaching the bottom he kissed me on the check and then handed me a small box. Looking up at him with a furrow in my eyebrows he motioned for me to open it up. "I didn't want to get you roses or chocolate cause I didn't want to be cliche, but I totally get it if you don't want it." He said nervously while scratching the scruff on his face. Opening up the box I was surprised and filled with joy to find my very own scrub hat with little cartoon scalpels, scissors and stethoscopes painted over it. "No, no … it's perfect. Thank you, Mark." Smiling he grabbed the box from me and placed it on the table near us. "You ready to go?" Smiling I nodded and grabbed my house keys and yelled out to Alex. "We're going now, see you later Alex." Coming out of the kitchen, he made sure to threaten Mark one last time. "Don't hurt her Sloan." Smiling at me and then back up to Alex, he spoke softly. "I won't Karev. She's safe with me." And for the first time in a really, really long time, I felt genuinely safe and _happy._


End file.
